One Part This, One Part That
by Rootallica615
Summary: Three parts to show how they made it to this point and three parts to show that any obstacle can be overcome. Even after everything they still stand tall and stick together. Because they love each other. AoKagaKuro Polyamorous relationship. Shonen ai. T for language and gayness.
1. I Can't Withdraw Your Hearts From Mine

**A/N: I haven't read the manga.**

**The chapter titles are names after parts of different songs by Kimbra. Look her up she's AMAZING (especially her live studio performances).**

**When I read this over I find that it's meant to be read slowly...**

The day they started dating, Aomine was positive it was the best day of his life. It had been raining hard that day and even so Kagami had still challenged him to a game of basketball on the neighborhood court. They met outside of Seirin after their practices that day and Aomine forced himself to hide his excitement when he saw Kagami approach the school gates with Kuroko trailing closely behind. It was only sprinkling as they walked and chatted lightly and the sun was out anyway so it was nice enough. When they made it to the fenced in court it was a good hour of fast paced play before the sky became heavy and gray. The three boys were sweaty and tired, muscles aching from practice burned with renewed fervor from excessive use. Kuroko had decided to sit out halfway through the casual play and watched as Kagami and Aomine went one-on-one.

When the first real drops hit the ground the two panting teens made their way over to Kuroko. In the moments it took them to get from one side of the court to the other they were caught in a complete and total downpour. They were drenched and it seemed useless to try and find cover at this point. They stood together in a triangle and as Kuroko shivered Kagami casually pulled his smaller body towards himself, shielding him from the rain if not a bit. Aomine paid it no mind as he looked up to the sky and his eyes scrunched closed and the water assaulted his face. Kagami watched in intrigue as the wide grin on the navy haired boys face shone bright as if the sun had never left.

When he brought his head back down to face a slightly smiling Kagami and the beautiful wide eyes of Kuroko, he knew. He knew this was the moment. He knew few words needed to be exchanged. He knew this could be simple, difficult, but simple. And he knew they felt the same. He had always been fond of Kuroko, even after everything that had happened between them. And Kagami was something else, someone he didn't imagine he could ever fall for, yet now he sees how it made sense that he did.

He reached out both of his arms and simultaneously ran his hands through both of the others' hair, successfully slicking it back with the help of the rain. They closed their eyes for a moment at the contact but smiled and reopened them to witness through the water's movement between them, Aomine's lidded eyes and content smile, a look they had never been privy to, but would like to see more often.

"I think I love you guys!" He shouted over the loud hum of the downpour. They were soaked to the bone but none of them cared as they all grinned and hastily began their journey to refuge. They found it in a nearby bus stop. No one would be caught dead in such a storm yet here they were. Their hearts beat wildly from the frantic sprint to the small enclosure, and from the warmth spreading through them as they looked to one another and couldn't be happier.


	2. The Answer is Simply on My Lips

Kagami kissed them first. At separate times yes, but first all the same. The first time he kissed Kuroko was after a significantly difficult game against a well known school. They had won by the skin of their teeth and after the cheering and shouting and raw jubilation they shared with their teammates, Kagami lifted Kuroko up off the ground and into a nearly lung crushing bear hug. And in a blood pumping second of adrenaline and excitement, Kagami planted one right on Kuroko's lips as he put the shorter boy down. When they pulled away after a few seconds, both were surprised and just stared at each other before Kagami abruptly removed his hands from under Kuroko's arms. They stared at one another for a second before the team came up behind them and gave them congratulatory slaps on the back, for the win or the kiss they weren't sure, and ushered them to say thank you to the other team, and then to the locker room. They didn't bring it up again but after that they seemed to gravitate towards each other more easily and their companionship developed into an unspoken promise.

The first time Kagami kissed Aomine was after the blue haired boy's confession in the pouring rain. As they stood in that cold bus stop with nothing but the sound of the loud banging of drops against the roof, Kagami clutched Kuroko's hand tightly as he leaned in and kissed Aomine. They left their eyes open, slight as they were, and watched as their faces came in contact. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough. All the energy that they felt from the moment they met was released in that kiss like a shotgun. The kiss itself wasn't sloppy or intense in the slightest, but it held power. Strong and assuring.

When they let go Kagami watched as Aomine pulled Kuroko to him by the small of his back and kissed the boy softly. Their kiss was different, but it held no more and no less passion than his and Kagami's had. It wiped away the doubt they had felt for each other for so long and cleaned the slate that had only held regret and longing for too much time. They went to Kagami's apartment, as it was closest, and dried off and changed and ultimately let themselves be carried to sleep by the rain and the warmth of Kagami's bed.


	3. Deep For You

Kuroko was the first to say it. The three words that sealed his fate, even when he didn't know it yet. He had said it to Aomine when they were still at Teiko, an accident really, but that didn't make it any less true. Although Kuroko may have been a bit more naive when he decided to say it to the dark haired teen, he was sincere. What he didn't know was how those three words had shattered Aomine's world at the time, and his distant attitude and selfish remarks were the only thing to keep his heart at bay. He would never forgive himself for hurting the one person he cared for the most. But he couldn't bring himself to repeat the words back to those hopeful, beautiful blue eyes. Nothing good could come of something like this and Aomine knew if he gave in now it would only be worse when it couldn't work later.

Needless to say Kuroko was devastated but he made his decisions accordingly, pushing aside his grief and moving moving moving until he found himself at Seirin, playing basketball alongside someone who didn't have to pick up the pieces of his broken self, but rather held him together and slowly filled in the cracks. After learning about Kagami and Aomine's unexpected meeting, Kuroko was apprehensive, but couldn't deny the sight of the newly lit fire in those red eyes he had learned to love.

When the three of them had begun to come to terms with the past and the present, they started looking to the future and slowly old wounds mended and the scar tissue made them stronger. The adoration Kuroko felt for these two boys was greater than any grudge he could ever hold. Seeing the way they looked at each other made his heart swell and his head feel light, and the feeling was even more powerful when they directed those special looks at him.

When he first said them to Kagami, the taller boy was shocked to be brief. Kuroko was intimidated by the possible outcomes that would come along with saying these words, but he said them nonetheless. But the reason it was different this time was because when he decided to admit his feelings toward Kagami, he was sure of himself. Not like how he had been those few years ago. They had been walking home and just as they were about to part ways he turned to Kagami and, with all the bluntness in the world, let him have it. He remembered how Kagami blushed and fidgeted but stated with all his sincerity that he felt the same.

When they kissed at that rusty stop sign it was completely different than the first kiss they had hastily shared on the court in front of anyone who wished to look their way. This one was slower and happier and more well thought out. Kuroko even managed to wrap his arms around Kagami's neck and hold on so he could reach more properly and save Kagami the strain of bending down too much.

On the day that Aomine shouted those words into the rain Kuroko felt the relief in all those heavy droplets cleanse him of all his worry.


	4. Love is a Three Way Street

Keeping their relationship a secret was something he hadn't even thought of until it was brought up by Imayoshi after practice one day while they were still in the gym. Aomine was confident that what other people thought didn't matter. He could still play basketball and he would have Kagami and Kuroko, and that was really all he needed.

"I don't have a problem with it, but even if you don't realize it, some people aren't going to like it let alone accept it right away. And they'll let you know when they don't, believe me."

"I don't need people in my business anyway. If they don't want to see it they can fuckin' leave." Aomine huffed as he shot a basket, making it in easily.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about the consequences of dating guys, let alone two at once. That's kinda odd." Imayoshi recovered the ball and dribbled it casually.

"I don't see why being with another dude is such a big deal. But I guess all three of us being together is a little uncommon."

"It's not common at all." He passed Aomine the ball. "You should also be concerned with the fact that they know it's not normal too. If the three of you decide it doesn't work how are you gonna break it off?"

"It's gonna work." Aomine's eyebrows drew together as he scoffed and dribbled as quickly as he could before dunking the ball harshly.

"All I'm saying is that you need to be prepared for them to either choose each other or choose you."

"Their not gonna have to choose! For once in my life things are right and I'm not letting that go." He huffed a frustrated sigh and dropped the ball. "I won't let them go." He spoke more to himself now than to the captain. They left it at that and when Aomine was on the train to go meet Kagami and Kuroko, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they decided they didn't need him.

Aomine didn't want to think about what would happen if they decided it was too much trouble. He was too far into this now that if the other two didn't get along in the end, he couldn't possibly choose one over the other. And if they decided that it couldn't work between the three of them they could easily have each other.

The sharp halt of the train brought him out of his thoughts and Aomine shuffled along with the other passengers out of the station. He sighed into the open air and made his way down the street, ceasing his negative thoughts as they were starting to frustrate him. He didn't want to be in a bad mood when he got to see them again. It was Friday night anyways and they planned on staying at Kagami's for the weekend.

"Aomine-kun." He jumped a bit at the sight of Kuroko gazing up at him with a small smile gracing his face. He could see Kagami walking up to him as well.

"Hey Tetsu. Kagami." He smiled at them. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist and gazed up at him.

"Kagami-kun said that you get to pick what movie we watch tonight, but since you get to pick I get to sleep in the middle." Aomine ran his hands through Kuroko's hair and nodded in agreement. He is so damn cute.

"I thought it was my turn to choose dinner Kagami." Aomine pouted, "You can choose the movie."

"Nope! I already planned meals for the weekend." He kissed Aomine's scowling cheek as he walked past them in the direction of his apartment. They caught up to him quickly and Kuroko linked their arms together. Being with them like this made it seem like everything could always be this simple. Aomine couldn't push back the thoughts that had invaded his mind since talking with Imayoshi. "Oi, what are you making that face for?" Kagami looked in his direction. His voice betrayed nothing but the look he was giving Aomine said it all. Apparently his thoughts decided to make themselves present on his face and he really didn't want to bring this up with them. Not when things were so uncomplicated.

"...It's nothing."

"Aomine-kun is very bad at lying."

"Well...maybe it's something," he exchanged glances with them, "but it's not important right now." They dropped the subject and continued on their way.

Kagami made their dinner once they got to his place and after Aomine decided on an Indie film, (incessantly recommended by Kuroko) the three of them gladly hopped under the covers of Kagami's bed, reveling in the feel of the cool sheets against the warmth of their combined bodies. "Are they going to actually time travel at the end?"

"Stop asking, I can't tell you. It'll ruin it." At least this indie movie wasn't boring. Aomine briefly wonders how Kuroko talked him into picking this when he feels pressure on his side. He was laying with his stomach facing Kuroko who was snuggled between them and when he looks down he sees Kagami has sprawled himself across the smaller boys body, trapping him, and is resting his head on Aomine.

"I don't feel like paying attention." His words were muffled by the blankets he had pressed his face into.

"Kagami-kun, I can't see." Kuroko pouted and gave Aomine a pleading look. Aomine responded by leaning over and kissing Kuroko, resting his head on his shoulder, and wrapping an arm around Kagami who was now completely slumped over them.

"You guys aren't going to understand anything that happens!" Kuroko squirmed beneath the covers and the two larger boys.

"I have a feeling you're not the one who picked this movie, Aomine." Kagami bit at him lightly through the covers before nestling his head deeper into his abdomen. They stayed like that until the movie finished, not really paying attention in favor of teasing Kuroko and occasionally groping one another in amusement.

Kagami lifted himself from his position to find the remote that had gotten lost somewhere in the sheets. Kuroko let out a sigh of relief when the weight was lifted off of him. Aomine reached over and turned out the lamp on the night stand. They talked lightly as they began to drift off and when Kuroko fell asleep first, Kagami turned on his side quietly to face Aomine who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Hey..." Kagami whispered and leaned up onto his elbow. Aomine glanced in his direction and shifted toward him slightly. "What's wrong?" Aomine pondered giving him a smart answer but decided against it.

"Nothing."

"You've been thinking about 'nothing' all day. Kuroko hasn't brought it up because he's nice but we know when something's bothering you." Aomine glanced down at Kuroko's serene sleeping face before staring directly at Kagami.

"I-" he cut himself off and sighed. "I love you." Kagami was a bit surprised not at the words, but at the intensity of his gaze as he said it. "Both of you...so much." Aomine brought his hand up to rub across his face. "I can't help but wonder if...if this couldn't work...how...?" He couldn't finish but Kagami caught onto what he was saying. Realization shown on his face and he stealthily climbed out of bed, careful not to jostle Kuroko, and moved quietly to sit next to Aomine on his side of the bed. He sat up and stared at his hands in his lap.

"Look at me." Kagami's gaze was stern when Aomine looked up at the red haired boy. His look was hard but it was firm and loving all the same. Aomine looked tired and troubled and it strained on Kagami's heart to see him this way. "If you think when we decided the three of us should be together we didn't want it to be for the long haul, you have another thing coming." Kagami rested his hand on Aomine's leg and rubbed it soothingly. "It could never work otherwise. My whole heart is in this and I know Kuroko's is too." He was forward with his statement and the relief Aomine felt at that moment was too much. He didn't break down, but he would have if not for the sliver of pride he had left. Instead, he let his head drop to the crook of Kagami's neck and he scooted forward so their crossed legs were atop each other. Kagami brought him into his arms tightly. "You think too much about useless things." Aomine punched Kagami's side, earning him a wince, but a small smile formed on his face against the redhead's neck.

"Go back to your spot." Aomine playfully whispered. Kagami smirked at him and they kissed before he moved back to his side of the bed. When they settled in once again facing each other Kuroko stirred awake for a moment.

"Stop moving..." His voice was heavy with sleep and he flipped himself over to grab onto Aomine. Aomine pressed his lips to the top of that blue head and adjusted them slightly so Kagami could hold onto both of them. "Th' next time you two decide t' talk 'bout import'nt stuff without me I'll kick you both outta bed..." The accused looked at each other briefly before looking down to find Kuroko fast asleep.

**A/N: The indie movie I was thinking of is called Safety Not Guaranteed. It's really cute omg!**


	5. Nothing's Gonna Bring us Down

It wasn't bad when they had first gotten together. They would walk through the halls together every day as usual, but once it had been revealed to the people who knew them, it felt like the rest of the school was in the know about their relationship. The whispers directed towards Kuroko and Kagami became more noticed by the two boys, and once it was out that they in fact had a third member to their little party, Kuroko began to feel way too noticeable for his liking. Kagami didn't seem to pay them any mind. His skin was as tough as Aomine's if not tougher, and his skull could be even thicker at times. But Kuroko was rarely ever the center of attention let alone the topic of rather...negative conversation. He tried to brush it off though, if Kagami could ignore them he could too. Or so he thought.

It wasn't until the day he was surprisingly noticed by a couple of boys outside of the locker room that Kuroko decided he couldn't handle the way they looked at him. The mocking, the hatred their eyes possessed. He would confront any bully on the court but when it came down to it, what could he possibly do to these kids that would get them off his case let alone even begin to change their minds.

"Hey half pint! Going to see your boyfriend?" They laughed as they walked closer to Kuroko. He backed up a bit and unconsciously put his bag before him in defense.

"Nah, he's goin' to see his boyfriends. You gonna take turns sucking their dicks pretty boy?" What was happening. All he could do was stare at them. He wasn't sure if the pain he felt was visible on his face, probably not.

"If you really want a good time, you could get between us if you know what I mean, slut!" They guffawed like they were back in fucking grade school. Kuroko could feel the heat on his face and in his chest from rage and embarrassment when they threw it in his face like that. His fists tightened but all he could do was watch as they walked away.

"Faggot!" Kuroko watched them until they rounded the corner and were out of sight before quickly heading back into the gym and crossing it to walk out the back doors. He headed down the sidewalk a bit when he spotted Kagami and Aomine walking towards him.

"Kuroko! I was just coming to get you. Oh, Aomine was at the front when I was on my way back..." They gradually got closer until they were right next to Kuroko who still hadn't said a word.

"Hey Tetsu...what's wrong?" Aomine's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned down to look into Kuroko's eyes directly.

"A-Aomine...Kagami..." Kuroko could feel a lump in his throat but he refused to cry outright where someone could see him. He reached up to cover his mouth in hopes of preventing a scene.

"Hey, hey! Calm down..." Kagami pulled Kuroko into him and the shorter boy immediately buried his face into Kagami's shirt and wrapped his arms around him. "What happened?" Kagami looked to Aomine who had a concerned expression on his face. Kuroko inhaled deeply and held his breath for a moment before sighing and calming himself. He turned his head to the side, his ear resting on Kagami's chest, and let his gaze settle on Aomine's shoes.

"These two assholes decided it would be funny to call me names, but..." He trailed off for a moment. The two taller boys were a bit shocked at the blatant curse. "I just-why is everyone so surprised that were together?" Kuroko was becoming frustrated. "I have the right to be with whoever I please and I chose you two! It's not fair...just because I love you both I'm a slut, like, it's my fault I can't choose or something...like, what the hell?!" He pushed his face back into Kagami. Okay. Kuroko was rambling now and losing composure. Big time. Those guys must've really gotten to him.

"Tetsuya, if those jerks are pushing you around you can let us handle it. We won't take shit like this lightly." Aomine was resolved.

"Yeah, if they decide they want to start something with you they'd better damn well be ready to start something with us too." When they said it like that Kuroko could tell they were completely serious. It was relieving. Kagami sighed. "Now come on, were going to Maji to get you a Vanilla shake."

The next week brought along a lot of possessiveness and dirty looks directed at anyone who decided to look at Kuroko the wrong way. And if this behavior from Kagami wasn't enough, Kuroko experienced it with Aomine as well every day at practice. He didn't mind them looking out for him so much as he did the fact that they brought more attention to him, but he shouldn't complain. He figured he should just let the hot headed jocks battle it out of their system. Kuroko himself hadn't seen the boys who previously approached him, but he had promised Aomine and Kagami that if he spotted them, they'd be the first to know.

At practice in the middle of the week was when they decided to show up. Aomine had skipped his own practice at Touou once again and was watching them do exercises. The two boys walked into the gym intent on wasting some of their free time after school when they spotted Aomine casually dribbling a ball next to the bleachers.

"Hey isn't that..." They looked around the court and spotted Kagami, then Kuroko. They snickered to each other. Kuroko turned and noticed them at that moment and nudged Kagami. When Aomine saw them both turn around, he followed their gaze before walking over to them.

"Are those the guys Tetsu?"

"Yeah-wait, Kagami!" Kuroko protested as Kagami made his way over to the boys, Aomine following suit, and Kuroko going after them. "Don't get in trouble." He said it more to himself because at this point they were no longer paying attention and the rest of the team had become aware of he conflict.

"Hey!" Kagami got up close to the kid standing nearest him. "You were picking on Kuroko last week. I'm not wrong." He gave them a harsh glare as the first boy got up in his face.

"What of it?" They were chest to chest now staring each other down. The boys were taller than Kuroko but Kagami and Aomine still towered over them. Even so, if they were intimidated they didn't let it show. The boy decided to give Kagami a hard shove and Kagami retaliated with just as much if not greater force. Aomine held Kagami back before things could get too ugly and the other kid stopped his friend as well. "You're a bitch!"

"You don't think I can kick your ass lets go outside right now and see who's the bitch!" Kagami yelled but controlled himself. He knew Aomine wouldn't hold him back if they decided to go at it for real this time. Then the other boy spoke.

"You guys are fags. You probably just wanna fight so you can rub up on us." He laughed. Aomine stepped up this time and roughly put a hand on the back of the second boy's neck causing him to hunch over a bit. They were definitely intimidated at this point but they kept the act up.

"And what're you gonna do about it, huh? Why don't you cuties kiss, you seem to gravitate to people like us anyways." Aomine stared them down with a wolfish grin before shoving the boy into his comrade causing them to stumble into Kagami who didn't budge. The redhead gripped the collar of the first boy's shirt and brought him up so they were face to face.

"If you mess with one of us you mess with all of us and by God the next time it happens it won't be as peachy as it was this time." Aomine and Kagami looked down at them with the most intense glares they could muster before the other two quickly made to leave the gym. "And tell your friends that if they have anymore problems they can take it up with us." He shouted after them.

"Bakagami!" Kagami turned around to face Riko. Even after what had just gone down she could still make him spinelessly obey her. She even made a shiver run down Aomine's back.

"S-Sorry coach!" He stood up straight. She tsk'ed at him before sighing.

"I understand why you boys did what you did. I was getting frustrated with those people as well. But of you get into a real fight it will be very. Very. Bad for the team." The look she gave him was terrifying. When she was finished the team resumed their exercises with giddy smiles. Kagami and Aomine turned to finally face Kuroko who, to their relief, had a small smile adorning his features.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

"You don't have to thank us." Aomine ruffled his hair. Kuroko smiled up at them. How could he be so lucky?

"You two are really hot when you're angry."

**A/N: I apologize for language in this chapter. I get kinda ghetto when I write people being pissed off ;3**


	6. Home is Here

He didn't know what to make of it when his father refused to speak to him openly at dinner. Kagami vaguely wondered if it had something to do with Aomine and Kuroko, and although he didn't want jump to conclusions, it was obvious that was the issue. His mother had brought up his relationship in passing, asking "how his boyfriends were doing." After catching that, his father made a face and seemed to be pondering over whether his anger and confusion was justified. His mother was surprised at herself for accidentally throwing Kagami under the bus.

Kagami supposed his father had every right to be mad at him. He hadn't exactly come out to them in the time he was in Japan, and he had only discussed his relationship over the phone with his mom. She was surprisingly jubilant towards the news to the point where she had begun smothering him with questions every chance she got.

As they sat at the dinner table, the awkward silence was only occasionally interrupted by his mother trying to keep the peace. The tension was tangible. "Dad..." Kagami decided that now was as good a time as ever to bring this up, "I never meant to keep it from you...I just never really found the right time to tell you." He looked down at his plate as he spoke.

"You...I can truthfully say I never saw this coming." His father set down his silverware and looked at his son. "And you say...you have two?"

"Uh, well you see-the thing is I..." He looked at his father who was staring at him patiently. "Yes."

"Are you seriously considering that something like this could work? It's preposterous!"

"Dad it's fine! I know them and I know it'll work. We didn't just decide something like this on a whim."

"And as unstable as teenage boys are you still believe that they think the same way? It would be best for you to find a nice girl to be with instead of these shenanigans-"

"Oh so now you care who I hang around. I don't want a girl, I love them!"

"You're just a child! One day you'll realize it's a waste of time and move on." They glared at each other before Kagami roughly cleared his plate and said goodnight to his parents.

"Taiga-" his mother called after him but he had already locked himself in the room they kept made for when he visited. "Well that was pleasant." She gave her husband a look before taking their plates as well.

"The boy is insane. If he had stayed with us his head would be right."

"It's just like you to look down on his decisions like that. We hardly ever see him since he lives in Japan." She made her way around the kitchen, busying herself with cleaning up. "Why can't you just be happy for him."

"It's not right!" He snapped but sighed slowly after a moment. "I could have come around if he had told me he was gay instead of hiding it. But juggling two people on top of that? We didn't raise him to be unfaithful-"

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal. And he's not juggling them, the three of them are together exclusively."

"...Well surely we taught him that polygamy is frowned upon by nearly all of society." He said this sternly but sarcastically.

"He's your son." She paused and looked him in the eyes before continuing. "You may not agree with his decisions but you still have to support him. And we have to be there for him if it doesn't work."

"...You're as sure of him as you've always been." He sighed and the conversation ended there.

Kagami had changed his clothes and flopped down on the bed. He should've known this would happen. He flipped open his phone and dialed Aomine. It was only eight here so it was already around noon in Japan. He picked up surprisingly quickly. "Yo, guess what."

"What."

"I'm in the fuuuuuture." Aomine lazily sang at him through the phone. He heard some noise in the background and he assumed Aomine was talking to someone. "When are you getting back, we miss you."

"I didn't think that was something you'd ever openly admit."

"Tetsu made me." Aomine and Kuroko were in fact hanging out at Kuroko's house. Aomine rolled around on the bed until he was comfortably on his stomach, an arm wrapped around one of Kuroko's legs. "I'm putting you on speaker."

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun misses you sooooo much."

"Shut up Tetsu! You miss him more." Kagami could hear his pout through the phone. He imagined the smug little smile on Kuroko's face. "Anyway what's up?" Kagami sighed for what felt like the millionth time since he'd left the dining room. When he didn't speak immediately, Aomine and Kuroko leaned in closer to the phone.

"My dad...I didn't tell him about us earlier and it kinda slipped. He doesn't seem to approve in the slightest." Kagami furrowed his brows and let his arm not holding the phone flop to the side.

"Tetsu you owe me five hundred yen." Kagami glared at his cell as if it would send Aomine his thoughts. He heard some muffled noises followed by a quiet "that's not fair Aomine-kun..." and continued.

"He says it's just a phase and that I should find a girl. First if all I don't know why a girl would be any better than a guy. And guys get along better anyways."

"Of course it wouldn't work with a girl. You like my dick too much."

"I swear if I were there I'd beat the shit outta you." Kagami laughed as he said this, his mood raising a bit.

"Kagami-kun, don't worry too much. If you can't convince your father then I'm sure your mother can." Kuroko assured him.

"Yeah she loves us." Aomine said blatantly. "She hasn't even met us and I feel like she's our mom too." At this point Kagami could imagine Kuroko cutely nodding in agreement at everything he said. He really missed them right now.

"At least I'll be back in a few days. I hate to leave them when I don't see them a lot but, you know."

"Don't stress it babe, you still got us." He could hear Aomine's grin. "And they're your parents, it's not like they don't love you."

"Yeah..." Kagami heard a knock at his door. "Come in." His father peeked in through the doorway before opening it fully and stepping in. Kagami sat up. "Hey, I gotta go."

"Ok, we'll call you tomorrow. Love you." Aomine finished and Kuroko interjected before he could hang up.

"Bye Kagami-kun, I love you!"

"Love you too, bye." He cringed a little at the fact that his dad heard that last part but hung up smoothly anyways.

They looked at each other for a moment until his father sighed. "Taiga...look-"

"It's fine, dad, I don't expect you to just turn over and accept what I'm doing. I know it's weird but it makes me happy." Kagami settled on that.

"...Son, I'm glad you understand. I can't say this is something I'll ever get used to. If this is for real I'll deal with it. I just want you to know I'm trying. So give me a break." He scratched the back of his head and nodded at Kagami. Kagami stared back a little in disbelief at the fact that his stubborn father would approach him like this. "So when I meet them I expect them to act like civilized men. I'm not sure how I feel about the whole..." He made a gesture mimicking what Kagami recognized as the universal hand signal for being gay.

"Really dad?"

"Sorry!" He held his arms up in defense and put his stern father demeanor back up. "Um, good talk. Good night Taiga."

"Night dad." He closed the door behind him and Kagami let out a sigh of relief. He knows it could've been way worse.

The next few days were filled with some awkwardness that came along with avoiding the subject of Kagami's relationship. Until he was on better terms with his father about it, it would be tough going back to how it was. But they weren't fighting, and that's all Kagami could ask for. The day he left he knew he would miss them but he was excited to get back to a familiar routine, and especially to see Kuroko and Aomine. They were waiting at the gate when he got off of the plane. Kagami wore a bright smile to match the ones already planted on his boyfriends' faces from the anticipation of his arrival. Kuroko started to jog towards him as soon as they saw each other and Aomine swiftly came up behind the smaller boy to lift and carry him over to Kagami. They laughed loudly on their short journey and Kagami met them halfway, Kuroko being thrust into his arms by Aomine. Kagami hugged him close as he wrapped his legs and arms around the redhead to support himself. They shared a few short kisses before he set Kuroko down and pulled Aomine into his grasp and did the same.

"Thank God that flight's over. It was way too long." Kagami yawned. They headed to the baggage claim and then to Kagami's apartment. No doubt it had been lived in as if he had never left even when Kagami wasn't there.

"I feel like I should let you sleep but I'm so hungry!" Aomine hummed as he wrapped himself around Kagami once they were in the door.

"Do I look like I'm going to cook for you?" Aomine smirked.

"Well...I wasn't thinking along the lines of actual food if you know what I mean." He brushed his lips along the back of Kagami's neck. "Tetsu and I were so lonely in your bed..."

"How can you be lonely if you're together?!" Kagami growled out. He looked down to see Kuroko staring up at them. "You couldn't tame this beast without me here?"

"Believe me Kagami-kun, I tried. He's insatiable." He spoke in that blank way that he always did when he was being serious.

"Come on, Aomine's got it bad for you Taiga." Aomine referred to himself as he pushed Kagami towards the bedroom.

"Nope, if you want it you can do the work because I'll be sleeping." Aomine pouted and slumped against him. Kagami smiled. It was good to be home, wrapped up in the familiar scent and touch of the ones he loved with all of his life. They knew that through everything they did together, everyone they faced, and every obstacle they overcame, having each other was completely worth it all. They would never stop loving one another and they couldn't be brought down by anything, because home was simply wherever they were when they were together.

**A/N: Sappy ending amirite? Whatevs. For once in my life I accomplished something! Go me. I tried to make it meaningful but I always end up with funny little things in there!**


End file.
